Camila-Lauren Relationship
Camren is the name of the love relationship between Lauren Jauregui and Camila Cabello. Trivia *They have matching onesies; Lauren's one is gray whilst Camila's is pink. *They're both Cuban. *They're both from Miami, Florida. *Both are Latinas. *Lauren and Camila got the most solos in The X Factor performances. *They are both big fans of One Direction. *They both auditioned in Greensboro, North Carolina. *They both have a younger sister. *They hung out with each other on December 31st, 2012 to January 1st, 2013. They then tweeted a photo of Camila making a funny face and Lauren looking awkward. *Spanish was both their first language. *They live 20 minutes away from each other. *They often switch places with the other girls so they can sit next to each other. *They both love to do accents with each other. *They often think the same things at the same time. *They both have a weakness: Lauren for beanies and Camila for bows. *Lauren is the only one who calls Camila Camz. *Camila said if Lauren got arrested for something, she would get arrested for being so sweet. *They sat right next to each other at a The 1975 concert. *"I love you. You're one of my best friends and I feel like I've know you forever. You're one of the smartest people I know and you're stuning. I've learned a lot from you, just know I'll always be here for you no matter what!" - Camila on Lauren *"Happy 16th Birthday little one(: thank you for always being you and being one of the raddest people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. You're an incredible person and I'm extremely lucky to have you in my life. Thanks for being there to vent with and even though we haven't known each other for even a year yet, I feel like you're the sister God forgot to give me. I love you Camzi(: have a good one babe! ������������#camre''n'" - Lauren on Camila''' *"Happy 17th Birthday to this little nugget right here. I thought this picture was cute so I decided it would suffice. Just wanted to let you know that you're an amazing beautiful person and I'm glad that you've been alive for 17 years and that 2 of them have been spent with the girls and I because idk you're pretty rad and an amazing friend and fun to have around. I hope you have an amazing day and feel as special today as you deserve to feel everyday. Thanks for always being there for me when I need you and for being your wonderful self(: I LOVE YOU CAMZ" - Lauren on Camila *"AWHHHHH YAAAY I LOVE YOU UR CUTE ��������" - Camila on Lauren *"The word I’d use to describe Camila is hmm I’m gonna say cutesy, like also goofy. It’s like both, like the good kind of goofy not the weird kind. Like the cutesy kinda goofy" - Lauren on Camila *"LERN JERGI. ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY. YOU ARE 18. THIS IS THE MOMENT YOUVE BEEN WAITING FOR. IF YOU STUCK YOUR TONGUE OUT IN THE AIR RIGHT NOW YOU COULD PROBABLY TASTE THE SWEET AND PUNGENT FREEDOM OF DRAGONFLY TATTOOS, NOSE PIERCINGS, AND VOTING RIGHTS. we've been through thick and thin in our friendship, and through those thick and thins I've gotten blessed enough to experience you as a person. ive gotten to experience your bomb music taste which I am SO HAPPY YOU INTRODUCED ME TO because we have the best time at concerts bonding over bands and there are so many more to come PRAISE JESUS. i can come to you about anything and expect the pure, honest, rare truth and I'll always be there tell you it'll be okay when you cry on my shoulder when you feel lonely or hurt. I've gotten to see firsthand your incredible sense of justice, when you see that something unfair or wrong has happened, you'll raise your voice and fight for that person with a bravery that I, and many other people (although they might not admit it) wish they had. i love how passionately you fight for what you think is right and everyone should remind you today and everyday that it's a strength and not a weakness. i can't tell you what a comfort it is to know someone like you will stick up for me and have my back, i hope you know i will too. i love you always" - Camila on Lauren *"Super cute candids taken by a random stranger always make good birthday post pics. HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY CAMILA CABELLO. YOU'RE LEGAL NOW YAYYY!!!!!! You are such a beautiful person inside and out and I'm so thankful that I get to call you my friend. Thanks for all the laughs, for being my shoulder to cry on whenever I've needed a friend, for giving amazing sound advice (even though you're just now considered an adult by the government you've been there mentally for a while which I greatly appreciate) I wish you many more years of amazingness and I hope you had the best day with your family. You deserve all the love and happiness the world has to offer and I wish it all upon you for many many years to come. I LOVE YOU CAMZZZZ❤️❤️❤️" - Lauren on Camila *"HAPPY 19TH LAUREN!! i remember the day you auditioned for X factor seeing a beautiful green eyed girl belt out an Alicia keys song so perfectly i feared for my life. i remember telling my mom "that girl can sing!! and she's gorgeous too!!" and then you walked out and i told you i loved your shirt remember? HAHAHA. it's funny how before we even knew how important we were going to be to each other, something in us knew and something in us will always know. i love how fiercely you defend your opinion, i love your strength, your bold independence, and your desire to live life fully. i love that we crack up at each other's jokes even when nobody else gets them- and i love those moments where we get caught up in talking about a band or a book and we get lost in the conversation like two normal girls in high school that aren't about to go do something ridiculous like go to an awards show. i will always be there for you when you need someone to vent to, when you want to talk about the overwhelming underwhelmingness of boys that break our hearts or the overwhelming overwhelmingness of when a kiss leaves your head reeling, when i back you up and you need someone to stick up for you, or when you just need someone to understand- we've done that for each other in the last 3 years and we will do that for each other forevermore. i love you so much !!!! happy 19th lern jergi!!!!! camila" - Camila on Lauren Gallery Camren.png camreen.png Camrennewyears.png Tumblr mfrrdlOERu1s1k3s3o1 500.png Tumblr mgbrq8FN5Q1s1w0wxo1 500.png Tumblr mgdurqP2KA1qf6fwko1 500.jpg Tumblr mh59j3XMbh1rm75bio1 500.jpg 302eca10755411e29a6422000a9e06c4 7.jpg Tumblr me603h9bd11rm75bio1 1280.jpg camren 10.jpg camren 57.jpg IMG 0728.jpg tumblr_n20zqiXqo91roilp1o4_250.png tumblr_n20zqiXqo91roilp1o2_250.png BhsDjVyCEAA4_YK.jpg ss (2014-03-12 at 04.38.54).jpg bf8fcc62c64411e395ad0002c9dcbd7e_8.jpg 51c6c202c64f11e3a97e0002c9ded762_8.jpg 988821 606671829423260 628902157 n.jpg Tumblr_n1qaxpsane1s2mqgco3_250.gif tumblr_n1kovfJUBZ1s07ow9o1_250.gif BlC_tADIEAAXm3D.jpg tumblr_mfz4zdZtys1s0g58do7_1280.jpg tumblr_n85kml63bC1r0s5upo5_250.gif tumblr_mrzu7a9EFn1r4u8ljo1_250.png 10986293_1553540798257554_1498200710_n.jpg camren 9.gif camren.gif camren1.gif camren2.gif .gif camren4.gif camren5.gif camren6.gif 11334633_976042972428548_2030817892_n.jpg tumblr_nrzg9m81VN1uajaz1o1_500.jpg Tumblr nsbxa6tvWr1tl1hfwo1 500.png Tumblr nrmyrhrtEo1tk78oto3 500.png Tumblr nrk0o4Uqa71snym9no1 500.png Tumblr nra70iAW4f1qkkc3wo1 r1 500.png Tumblr nq7t7rmGn51tbylldo1 250.gif Tumblr npp2xr7Sih1tk78oto1 500.png Tumblr npiw7qRNM81s1w0wxo1 500.jpg Tumblr np6mri5hzO1tk78oto1 500.png Tumblr noes57wjYX1tk78oto1 500.gif Tumblr nljmjuCXH41qb26m7o1 500.png camren17.gif oie_25103563NSQ7n3m.gif|Camila jealous|link=http://fifthharmony.wikia.com/wiki/Camila-Lauren_Relationship oie_HaqaLywKhw2x.gif|Camila jealous 2|link=http://fifthharmony.wikia.com/wiki/Camila-Lauren_Relationship#gallery-0 oie_jjTHGtBRKElx.gif|Lauren jealous|link=http://fifthharmony.wikia.com/wiki/Camila-Lauren_Relationship tumblr_inline_n5nbic47eQ1sr94vf.gif|Lauren jealous 2|link=http://fifthharmony.wikia.com/wiki/Camila-Lauren_Relationship#gallery-0 animation.gif|Camila jealous 3|link=http://fifthharmony.wikia.com/wiki/Camila-Lauren_Relationship#gallery-0 Category:Pairings Category:Lauren Jauregui Category:Camila Cabello